


Against All Odds

by ilyhyuckie



Series: NCT Oneshots [10]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Happy Ending, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Vampires, Vampires vs Werewolves, Werewolves, lowkey sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-06-01 00:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15131147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyhyuckie/pseuds/ilyhyuckie
Summary: even while the whole world was stacked against them all jaemin and jeno needed were each other.orthe nomin vampire!au where it’s frowned upon in their society for a vampire and werewolf to be together but nomin really couldn’t care less.





	Against All Odds

**Author's Note:**

> i usually don’t like to right nomin or renmin or noren without the main ship being norenmin but this was requested and i like the concept, ive been getting a lot of vampire requests but like i’ll probably go back to writing normal fics soon.

in the dim light of jaemin’s room jeno could make out the light blush decorating his face. the dark shadows creating sharp line and angles on his features as well

jeno brought a flustered jaemin into a kiss, it was soft delicate, and when they pulled away jaemin breathed in jeno’s scent sighing contentedly.

“you hungry, sweetheart?” jeno asked cradling jaemin’s head in his hands.

jaemin nodded reluctantly, he didn’t usually like to tell jeno he wanted to drink blood but jeno could read jaemin’s body language.

“want some of mine?” jeno smiled.

jaemin nodded, it wasn’t often that jaemin drank from jeno, you see it wasn’t actually safe because other vampires would smell jeno’s blood in jaemin, and in this society vampires weren’t exactly kind to werewolves and vice versus. if jeno went out into public and had jaemin’s obvious bite marks on his neck it’d be bad, werevolves and vampires didn’t take kindly to traders.

jeno and jaemin didn’t care, they would wait eternities for the time they could be out together.

jeno wrapped his arms around jaemin’s waist pulling him into his lap.

jaemin leaned in licking at jeno’s neck, he bit into his neck hesitantly, jeno’s blood was good, and jeno renliqushed in the high the bite gave him. 

after a few moments jaemin pulled away, blood thirst sated.

he wiped at the sides of his mouth embarrassed at jeno seeming him with blood all over his mouth.

jeno smiled at him, despite his alpha not wanting jaemin to make marks on him, he let him cause when he looked in the mirror and saw the bites jaemin no one else would ever adorn, he was overcome with an incredible sense of love.

jeno held jaemin’s gaze, jaemin bursting into a bubbly giggle, the sound was music to jeno’s ears and it made him incredibly soft.

never had he been so in love with someone like this and if it was against societies wishes to be together he didn’t give one flying fuck.

everytime they looked at each other, held each other, the stars aligned and the universe would sing, how could it be so wrong when it felt so right.

so in the safety of their homes they kissed softly and enveloped each other with love, to make up for not being able to do it in front of the public eye.


End file.
